


Sing It from the Heart

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [3]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You didn't realize Jason Dixon had a crush on you until one evening you suddenly spotted him singing in the Ebbing karaoke bar.





	Sing It from the Heart

\- Oh, damn it.

You groaned getting out of your car which you’d been trying to start for like 15 minutes with no result. It wasn’t quite surprising though. Your car was pretty old and you couldn’t really afford a new one since the salary you got working in a small coffeeshop next to the Ebbing police department wasn’t that high. So this breakdown was actually just a matter of time… But still you were not prepared. You opened the hood and spent about a minute eyeing the engine musingly, then straightened yourself with a sigh. Who were you trying to fool? You knew nothing about fixing cars and were absolutely useless.

\- Ms. y/n, good evening!

You heard a pretty much familiar voice. As you turned to its sound, you saw two men approaching you. Chief Willoughby and Officer Jason Dixon from the police station. You knew them because they were quite steady customers. Though they usually dropped in for a coffee to go, so your conversations usually consisted of hellos, goodbyes, general polite questions like “how are you today?” and stuff like this. Chief was a bit more talkative than Dixon, who frankly speaking seemed a bit awkward to you. But even though you’ve been working here for only a couple of months so far and probably didn’t know people around well enough yet, you considered them quite nice. Of course you heard the rumors about Dixon torturing some black guy in custody, but you hated rumors and considered if Dixon was that dangerous, Willoughby would probably have fired him ages ago. Willoughby was a well-respected man in town, and if he trusted the officer, he most certainly had his reasons.

\- Good evening, Chief, - you replied with a polite smile. - Good evening, Officer.

\- Hey, what’s going on here by the way? - Willoughby frowned, observing your miserable car.

\- Umm I have no idea actually… - You shrugged. - I just cannot start it… Think my old lady probably died…

\- Hm. Let me have a look.

There were some moments of silence while you and Dixon observed the chief examining the engine carefully. You didn’t like the way he frowned at it.

\- Well, Ms. y/n, - he finally said. - Sorry to tell it, but I probably can’t help you here and now. Don’t think she died though, - you smiled at his way of calling your car a “she”. - She just needs a good mechanic, that’s all… Hey Dixon!

Officer, who’d been so far deep in his thoughts, flinched at this, almost dropping down the cap he was holding.

\- Huh?.. - He blinked confusedly.

\- There’s a winch strap in my car. Grab it and help the young lady to get her car to old Bob’s repair shop. Now excuse me, Ms. y/n, have to go back to the station.

\- But um, Chief… Didn’t you tell me to finish that report… - Dixon stumbled.

\- Oh, I’ll be fine, really… - You started, feeling a bit awkward as well. - I really don’t wanna disturb Officer Dixon from work…

\- The only thing you can disturb him from is his goddamn comic books, I’m telling you! - Willoughby chuckled. - Dixon, why are you still here? Be a good cop and help the lady, got it? I’ll see ya later.

At this Chief Willoughby nodded at you and headed right to the station. You looked at Dixon who blushed a bit, probably because of that comic books remark.

\- I’m really sorry if you had other plans, - you smiled at him guiltily. – I can call some friend actually…

\- No, it’s fine, - he replied, smiling back at you crookedly. - I don’t mind at all… actually. So, um… let’s do it, huh?..

***

Old Bob from the repair shop confirmed that your car was probably not that hopeless, but it was the end of the working day so you had to leave it till tomorrow for more detailed examination.

\- Um… You need a ride, maybe?.. – Dixon asked you a bit shyly after you finished the conversation with the mechanic.

\- Oh actually I wanted to walk, it’s not that far from my home, - you replied. - And you have to go back to the station and finish your report, right?

\- Yeah, I guess… - he brought his hand to his head, ruffling his hair a bit.

\- Thanks a lot for your help, Officer, - you gave him your warmest smile.

\- Actually… you… um… Can call me just Jason, - he stumbled at his words as his smile grew even more awkward, but you caught yourself on a thought he looked ridiculously cute at the moment.

\- Sure. Jason, - you jokingly extended your hand. – And you call me just y/n than. Deal?

His hand was warm and surprisingly soft as he shook yours.

\- Deal.

***

\- Ah, here you are, - Willoughby pointed as Jason entered the police station. It was already quite late and seemingly none of the cops left except the chief. He was sitting at his table looking through some case.

\- So, Dixon, - he continued. - Did you ask her out, finally?

\- Wh… what?… - Jason chuckled nervously, raising his eyebrows, as it was totally not the question he could expect right now. – Why… would I?..

\- Oh come on, man! What are you, an idiot? Jesus, Jason. I gave this opportunity right into your hands and you screwed it just like that? Unbelievable, - Willoughby rolled his eyes.

\- And don’t stare at me like a stuck pig by the way, - he added, lifting his eyes to meet Dixon’s stammered gaze. - You think I didn’t notice the way you look at her and the way you mumble and blush like a teenage girl in her presence?

\- I don’t m… mumble…

\- That’s exactly what you’re doing right now.

\- Shit… - Dixon whispered in despair, plonking onto the nearest chair. He never realized his crush was that obvious. But maybe Chief Willoughby just knew him too well?.. Anyway, he probably really just lost a great chance… How dumb!

\- Don’t think she’d be interested in me anyways, - he muttered, looking down on his knees.

\- Hey, hey… - Willoughby’s voice softened a bit as he approached the officer. - It’s never been easy, ya know. I mean… Have you seen my wife? She’s young and gorgeous, do you know how many guys tried to get her? Much more handsome than me, by the way. But she chose me, guess why?

Dixon gave him a questioned look.

\- Because I didn’t give up. I knew I needed only her. I was persistent… Hell, I even was goddamn romantic! And look at us now. That’s how it works. You’ll never get a woman if won’t work hard for it, ya know. So, next time you’ll get a chance - just grab it, man, okay? Don’t fuck it up, - he patted on Jason’s shoulder. - And do it  ** _from the heart_** , Dixon. That’s important. You got it?

\- Yeah, Chief, - Dixon chuckled sadly. - Got it.

***

The next day your mood was absolutely and totally shitty. First of all, you had to get up earlier to get to work in time, because you had to use your bicycle instead of a car. You haven’t ridden it for ages and your legs hurt. And you almost fell off it because of some dude who ignored the traffic lights. At work - annoying clients and problems with the coffee machine. And as a final accord to all these - as you got to old Bob’s repair shop, he told you that your car needs some detail which he ordered already, but it will arrive only in a couple of weeks.

You walked home completely pissed. Great Friday night, really. Actually you planned a little road trip this weekend, but now this idea had to be forgotten. Your legs still hurt. All you wanted was to lie in bed and die. Or get drunk.

The sounds of music reached your ears. Ebbing karaoke bar. The only one in your town. You weren’t a fan of karaoke because in your opinion it was just a place where drunken people just spoil good old songs with their horrible vocal skills. But this time, much to your surprise, the voice that was singing an old country song which name you forgot completely, sounded quite nice. It was somehow familiar, but you didn’t pay attention. You were tired. The music was okay. So you decided to get in and have a drink.

There weren’t many people in the bar, but the stage was rather far from the bar counter and you couldn’t see the singer from there. You ordered a beer, thanked the bartender, took a sip and closed your eyes with a deep sigh. It was totally not your day, but at least it was about to end. The country song finished and after a pause another one started. This time the song wasn’t that old… Wait, what was it? Your eyes snapped open as you recognised the melody. Was it… Radiohead? No! Really? You adored this song and for a second got scared that someone would sing it in a terrible voice or something… But to your relief you heard the same voice that belonged to the country song guy.

_“When you were here before_

_Couldn’t look you in the eye_

_You’re just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry…”_

No, seriously… this voice sounded so familiar that your curiosity won over you fatigue and you got off the chair to come closer.

_“You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_And I wish I was special_

_You’re so fuckin’ special…”_

Your eyes widened as you saw who was there on the stage. It was… Officer Jason Dixon. You had no idea he could sing. And that his singing voice was that good. Maybe not perfect, but there was something really pleasant about it. Dixon haven’t seen you. He basically haven’t seen anyone - his eyes were closed. It felt like he was completely submerged into the music.

_“But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don’t belong here.”_

You stood frozen in place feeling goosebumps on your skin. And you couldn’t take your eyes of him. There was something so awfully sincere in his voice, in his intonation, even in his face, that just made your heart shrink.

_“I don’t care if it hurts_

_I want to have control_

_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice_

_When I’m not around_

_You’re so fuckin’ special_

_I wish I was special…_

_But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don’t belong here.”_

When the song was over you were still standing there unable to move. Jason still hasn’t noticed you. He stepped down from the stage and went to the nearby table where his beer was waiting for him. All of a sudden you realized you can’t just go away without telling him anything. So you headed to him determinately.

\- Jason.

He looked like he almost choked on his beer as he turned to face you.

\- Y/n?… Wha… what are you doing here? - He asked, smiling at you awkwardly.

\- Oh, I just dropped in for a drink… I don’t do that usually, but my day was shitty as hell, so…

\- Wait… Have you been here… all this time?.. - Dixon frowned and you could read a slight hint of panic in his expression.

\- Just a couple of songs. And actually that’s what I wanted to tell you… “Creep”! Jason… wow. It was simply amazing!

Dixon’s cheeks instantly blushed.

\- Thanks, um… I just… I kinda like to sing, but… Don’t think I’m doing it very well…

\- Hey, that’s not true! You have a brilliant singing voice, really! - You assured him. - But what impressed me the most is your, you know, emotion…

Jason’s face turned from tomato-red to beet-red.

\- I have no idea what was in your head at that moment, and I’m sorry if it’s too personal, - you continued. - But… You were so sincere it felt like you were singing it right  ** _from your heart_**.

At these words Dixon’s eyes widened a bit and he blinked at you with a slightly baffled expression, but you were so busy trying to explain your emotions that didn’t pay attention.

\- So, I must say, I’m really glad that I heard it tonight, - you concluded. - Because, as I said, my day was awful, so… Thanks for… These emotions.

\- I um… - Jason scratched his head a little nervously. - Sorry you had a bad day. Can I uh… buy you a drink or something?.. - He said finally.

You realized you really liked his smile. It was soft and shy, and kinda awkwardly adorable. His green eyes were sparkling when he smiled.

\- Sure, why not, - you shrugged, sitting at his table. It was Friday night and you were in the bar after a hard day… You really couldn’t see any reason to say no.

***

You had a couple of beers and a really nice conversation. Talking to Jason felt good and somewhat comforting.

He accompanied you home afterwards. The streets of Ebbing were silent. Your legs still hurt, but you felt so warm and safe inside. You really enjoyed this feeling.

\- Oh shit, totally not my day, - you said as you approached your house. - The light bulb on the porch blew out, I guess… Find the keyhole in the dark - that’s the challenge!

\- Wait, I think I’ve got a flashlight… Here ya go…

With Dixon’s help you managed to unlock the door. Now there was that awkward moment when you stand at your porch looking at each other stupidly. Happens all the time in the end of a date… Though it wasn’t even a date. Why were you feeling like that? Did you really like him? You’ve never thought about him in this context actually… Not until tonight.

You already opened your mouth to say good night, but Jason was faster.

\- Can I tell you something, y/n? - he asked.

You nodded.

\- You wanna know what was in my head when I was singing “Creep”?

\- What’s that?..

He looked at his feet for a moment, collecting himself.

\- _You_ , actually, - he blurted out. - I was thinking about _you_.

For a couple of awkward seconds your brain was trying to come to grips with his confession and figure out how to react to it.

\- Oh, Jason, I… Don’t know what to say, really… - You stumbled.

He was just staring at your lips, slightly parted in astonishment, before his eyes finally met yours. He made a step closer, took a deep breath and in a split second you found yourself pinned against the wall, as his lips crushed on yours. A muffled gasp escaped you - this kiss was so incredibly needy, rough, deep and desperate, as if his whole life depended on it and he was afraid there won’t ever be another chance. You grabbed onto his shirt frantically, your body tensing instinctively as his hands gripped your waist. But then you felt his warm tongue on yours, moving so tenderly it instantly sent shivers down your spine. You let out a pleasurable sigh, relaxing into his arms, letting your hands slide up the sides of his neck to the back of his head. The stubbly part of his haircut felt great under your fingertips. His lips became softer, gentler, and you felt him purring against your mouth as you caressed the nape of his neck.

He broke the kiss, panting, you could feel his hot breath against your lips.

\- Y/n, will you… Will you go out with me? - He whispered hoarsely, pressing his forehead to yours.

\- You really think… I have any chance to say no… after this? - You chuckled breathlessly, and your noses touched as you both laughed at this.

And it was awkwardly adorable. You loved it.


End file.
